Jealous of Your Cigarette
by EsmeeRules
Summary: He HATED that his brother had started smoking, but not so much for the reasons you might expect. BillxTom Twincest Tokio Hotel. First Chapter just a warm up, lemons to come in second chapter!


So apparently, I have a thing with Twins . this was inspired by me watching random Tokio Hotel video's on YouTube and not having access to cigarettes! Read and Review, just remember, there this is going to be 2 chapters and the first one is just the warm up, but believe me, it's good :P

* * *

He watched thin manicured nails pull an even thinner cigarette from a package. The nails then delved deep into a pocket to find a lighter. The cigarette was placed between a pair of soft lips and the lighter brought up to the end of the cigarette. _click click_ Sparks, then flame.

This is when Tom had to look away. He _HATED_ that his brother had started smoking, but not so much for the reasons you might expect. Of course he disliked that it was shortening his life expectancy, and he doubted it did any good for his singing voice. But the one reason he hated the most, was how Bill sucked on it.

Tom glanced out the window just in time to see Bill, on the porch, press the cigarette to his lips and take a deep inhale, his thin cheeks caved in a bit, his free hand pushed some hair from his face and heavily make-up covered eyes closed, in what Tom could only see as pleasure. Tom closed his eyes and turned his head. Oh God, he was jealous of a fucking cigarette. How had it come to this?

He squirmed at the breakfast table adjusting him self, thank goodness he had adapted the style of wearing baggy clothes, all the better for hiding, _ahem,_ problems. He turned himself completely around and lowered his head into his cereal and focused on the sounds of his Rice Crispy's instead of what kind of intimate faces and things his brother was doing to that damn cigarette.

"Tooooomy!" a too excited voice announced coming into the house. Tom began to look up out of his trance when long arms tipped with those damn manicured nails that enticed him so, reached around his shoulders and draped themselves there. Followed by his brother's small frame, resting against his back. Bill just let himself relax there for a moment. A moment in which Tom took a deep inhale, and smelt the smoke. Usually he hated the smell, but this was different, it was mixed with Bill's scent and breath. "So, Tommy, what's for breakfast," Tom could swear he was doing it on purpose, almost whispering his name in his ear, breathing calmly on his neck.

Tom bit at his lip ring, "Cereal, mom and dad don't have much else."

"Oh, well that's not too fun," Bill grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and took a seat across the table from Tom.

Tom and Bill had just finished a tour, and had come to stay for a visit with their parents. In lieu of them movie out, one of their bedrooms had been turned into a sewing room, and only one bedroom remained. Bill and Tom had fought over who got to sleep on the bed, instead of on the couch, but in the end, it was decided over _Rock, Paper, Scissors,_ Tom had won.

They were to stay with their parents for a few weeks, however the first few nights; their parents were away at a friend's wedding. This left the master bedroom open, but neither of the twins could bring themselves to sleep in their parents' bed, it was just……creepy.

Tom slept restlessly the first night, feeling as if he had taken something from his twin, in a way, put him off, by getting the more comfortable sleeping quarters. However, after being on a tour bus for so long, Bill woke up grateful just not to be there.

The day wore on painfully slow, the two brothers spent the time playing video games and talking about all the things they had experienced. Stopping, only occasionally, when Bill went outside for a smoke. Every time he did it, it made Tom squirm just thinking of his brother's face and how he wanted those delicate cheeks to cave in on something else.

The night started winding down and there was nothing good on TV so the boys decided to get to sleep. Tom had settled into bed, still all hot and bothered from his brother's habit. He starred at the ceiling knowing the only way he was going to fall asleep now, was if he took care of himself. He was already in his boxers; he looked down at himself and realized how similar his and his brother's bodies were. Although Tom wore baggy clothes and mostly had his dreads pulled back and under a hat, when you stripped both of them down, they were identical. Tom snorted, realizing, that if he found his brother so attractive, did that make him vain? Tom got distracted by the mental image of Bill naked sprawled out before him, sucking with all his might on that cigarette, just teasing and beckoning Tom to him. He pressed his palm against his length and firmly began to stroke his already hardening shaft. He imagined his brother in all sorts of different ways: folded in half with Tom on top, pounding into him; on his hands and knees, Tom pulling his hair back; against the shower wall, with the spray coming down on both of them; and finally, on his knees, manicured nails playing with Tom's sack, free hand wiping the sweat from his brow, and those fragile cheeks, sunken as he takes in all of Tom's length. That's it, Tom explodes onto his chest and stomach, his eye shot open and he moaned out Bill's name breathlessly and quietly, he hopes.

Tom stood up and stumbled to the bathroom to clean himself up. He nestled back into bed, with the covers pulled up under his chin, and a grin across his face, ready to fall asleep, willing to forget, for now, that what he was just thinking about could never be.

A soft tapping on his door snapped Tom out of his state of bliss. Bill walked in with a blanket wrapped around him…poorly; exposing that he is only dressed in a pair of underwear. Tom's half lidded eyes open all the way and his grain begins to ache, not wanting to become so soon after hat he had done, causing Tom to groan.

"Did you call my name Tommy?" Bill asked innocently enough.

_Oh Shit! Bill heard me, fuck_! "Oh, uhm, no, did you hear something?" Tom hoped he had fooled his groggy twin.

"No, uhm, I was mostly asleep when I heard it, I could have just imagined it. Hey how about we make it like old times," Bill started as he moved towards the bed, causing Tom to be even more aware of how naked both him and his twin were "And let's share a bed. The couch is fine and all but I just really want a bed, plus I miss it being just you and me, don't you?"

Tom couldn't keep his mouth from dropping open, this didn't really sound like Bill, well it did if you were some girl in a club he was trying to pick up. It wasn't so much what he was saying, it was the way and the tone, and how each word flowed into one another.

"Tom?"

"Oh, yeah, right, sure, hop in," Bill's tired face now sported a huge grin as he discarded his sheet, momentarily exposing his thin silhouette to Tom. In the light, Tom could barely make out the star tattoo on his sibling's hip, along with a few others the public didn't know about, and were in slightly more…intimate places. Bill leaned over and pulled the sheets back and clambered in.

The hair all over Tom's body stood on end in anticipation of Bill's body being that close and inevitably touching his own. Bill curled on his side to face Tom, who was flat on his back. Bill reached one arm forward and rested it across Tom's hips. He looked up at Tom with half lidded eyes and spoke sweetly and Tom could have sworn it was almost seductive the way those words tumbled out of him that night.

"Tommy."

"Yeah Bill."

"I love you."

I love you too, Bill." Tom said heavily, hoping by putting enough emotion into those few words he could get how he felt across and Bill would return his feelings. However Bill made no gesture he had even herd Bill speak. Tom settled himself, and thanked himself for taking care of his problem, or else this would be a much bigger problem right now. He wrapped one arm around Bill and began to drift to sleep.

Right before he closed his eyes for the last time that evening, he heard a few breathless words fall out of Bill's mouth, "…so much more then I should." Tom drifted off to sleep, not even sure if he had actually heard what Bill had said, or if he was already dreaming.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I would like to apologise to everyone for leaving it there, it's just I'm tired and I really want a cigarette, but if you review I will be sure not to forget and try to have the next and final chapter up soon! .


End file.
